People traveling away from their home often desire to utilize computer-related services while away from home (e.g., using a laptop computer or other computer-related device). For example, travelers may utilize an accompanying laptop computer that can provide access to applications and typically allows them to connect to a network or the Internet. It is not unusual to see a coffee shop with several patrons accessing the shop's wireless access point (WAP) to connect to a network or the Internet. Further, some locations provide computers for use by travelers or patrons, such as an airport computer kiosks or Internet cafes, where a user can utilize a computer to access a network or the Internet. Inherently, when one utilizes a foreign (e.g., not at home or a trusted site) WAP or terminal to access the Internet they are connecting through an untrusted network (e.g., not a trusted network set up and controlled by the user).